Doll
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen was victim to Lavi and the science Department and was turned in to a plush Doll! What will happen when he ends up in Kanda's room? One-Shot


Hello =D

Well...i was watching my brother play with his action figures and this idea popped in my mind xD

hope you guys enjoy! ^^

* * *

Kanda stared at his bed, there was an intruder and it was a plush doll that had the appearance of Allen Walker.

"Stupid Rabbit" Kanda said as he picked up the doll. It did look like Allen, the white hair, the scare on his left eye, the color of the eyes… everything.

"I made a little something for you!" Lavi had said to Kanda in the cafeteria "Hope you like it!"

"Che" Kanda said as he put the doll on the little side table he had besides his bed. " What kind of Joke is this?" he glared at the doll, he didn't trust Lavi one bit, did the doll have a camera inside? Or a listening device? He took it in his hands and began to touch it, it didn't seemed it had nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal plush doll. He set it back on the table. What would his Moyashi say if he knew about this?... His Moyashi? Heh only in his dreams. The truth was that Kanda had fallen in Love with Allen, at first he didn't believe it possible how could Kanda Yuu fall in love? And out of all the people in he Order with Allen? He growled.

"I need a bath" he said and walked in to the bathroom leaving the plush doll behind. Little did Kanda know that the doll was Allen himself!

"Damnit!" Allen said even though he knew nobody could hear him! and It was all Lavi's fault! He had convinced the science department to turn him into a doll! And for what purpose you maybe wondering? So Allen could hear Kanda's true feelings! Lavi knew Allen had a crush on the Samurai and decided he wanted to help him against his will.

"Ill come for you in the morning!" he had said. Allen growled. He heard the door from Kanda's bathroom open and a half naked Kanda com out of it, Allen's eyes went wide. Kanda had only put on his pants and his hair was undone he took a seat on his bed once again. He glanced at the doll.

"Imagine if you were the real Allen" he said as he took the doll in his hands.

'You don't have to imagine it' Allen thought.

"Che, would he be that stupid as to let himself be turned into a doll?"

Allen glared at Kanda.

'BaKanda! I was forced!'

"He would" Kanda said as he let out a chuckle. Allen stared at Kanda, he never had imagined being this close to him… he began to feel kinf of nervous, what if he figured out it was really him? Kanda said nothing else and just sat there, staring a the doll, with made Allen even more uncomfortable.

'I wonder what his thinking' Allen though

"I guess Lavi did give me something nice" Kanda said, Allen's eyes went wide.

'Did Kanda like the doll? Did that mean…he liked him?'

"Heh. A doll of My Moyashi"

'My… Moyashi?' If Allen could blush he would have. Kanda put the doll once again on the little table.

He sighed.

He got completely dressed and put his hair up, which Allen didn't like.

'You look much more handsome with your hair down BaKanda'

"Ill be back…Allen" he said and laughed. He was crazy talking to a doll.

Allen just watched as his crush left the room… did Kanda just laugh? So even he can do something like that… so there was sides of Kanda that Allen didn't know of.

…

Kanda had gotten back from a mini mission that Komui had assigned him, the doll was still where he had left it.

"Che, I need another bath!" Kanda growled and went to the bathroom.

'I get to see Kanda with out a shirt 2 times? This must be my lucky day' and it was his lucky day, Kanda had gotten out just as before, with out a shirt and his long black hair down.

"I'm back" Kanda said as he took the doll once again.

Allen mentally smiled.

"I must be crazy talking to a doll like this" he sighed.

'Oh no its all right! Talk to me as much as you want Kanda'

"But it doesn't matter, it not like someone is watching"

'sure…'

"Imagine if this doll was Allen" Kanda said once again "What would I do?"

'…'

"I know what I would do" Kanda said and kissed the doll in the forehand. There was a pop sound and the doll had turned into the real Allen Walker! He landed on Kanda's stomach.

"M-moyashi! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I umm.. I can explain…"

"Wait… where you in the doll?"

"Yeah but I can explain!"

"Explain then"

"Um… well… I like you Kanda! and Lavi wanted to help me tell you my true feeling but I didn't want to because i… I didn't know if you felt the same and um.. he convinced the science department to turn me onto a doll! And I ended here… sorry"

"You like me?" Allen nodded.

"Heh. I also like you too" Kanda said and pulled Allen's head down for a kiss. Allen gladly accepted it but why did he turn to normal? Lavi didn't tell him about that!

…

Lavi was sitting on the floor, his hear almost glued to Kanda's door, he heard a Plop! Followed by a 'M-moyashi? What the fuck are you doing here?' he smiled he had completed his work, he got up and ran to the science department to announce the success of their plan!

* * *

Please leave a Review People ;)


End file.
